


starving

by lileau



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-17 07:24:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17555930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lileau/pseuds/lileau
Summary: Kurt and Blaine learning and loving through sex.





	starving

**Author's Note:**

> basically a bunch of soft-core, lovey-dovey stuff throughout their lives

The north-of-the-equator-rule is established approximately five months after they start dating - during the long, drawn-out summer they spend together - when it's made apparent that neither of them can keep their hands to themselves. Blaine, for all his confident, prep-school exterior suddenly becomes very shy about talking about sex with Kurt. Evidently, it was somehow easier for him to speak with Kurt's dad about sex than to Kurt himself.

Kurt thinks that maybe Blaine just isn't ready, and Kurt feels the same, to an extent. It's overwhelming, going from an affection-starved gay teenager living in the middle of Ohio to having this real-life _boy_ in front of him; a boy he wants to kiss and who wants to kiss him back. Wants to kiss him back frequently, in fact. Like, right now, laid on Kurt's bed, Kurt half on top of Blaine with the early evening sun pitching soft golden light through his open window. There's a lovely breeze that carries the comfortable heat of the outdoors into his room, but Blaine shivers, and Kurt pulls back to look at him.

"Cold?" He asks, not an inch from Blaine's lips.

Blaine shakes his head, eyes never drifting from Kurt's mouth, and cranes his neck to press them together again. Kurt pulls back further, resting on his elbows so he has a wonderful view of Blaine (very predictably) whining his name and flopping back onto the pillow.

This is something Kurt had learned quite early on in their relationship. Kurt can't think of a time Blaine has ever been the one to break off a kiss, and he also can't think of a single time Blaine hasn't chased his lips before he realises what he's doing. Kurt loves it.

Using this information against Blaine feels cruel, but he wouldn't give up these moments for anything. He watches Blaine's eyebrows knit together and his head tip back, exposing that long line of his throat that's so beautifully lit in the sunset. He breathes with purpose, like he's trying to calm himself down. And, honestly, if Blaine gets this worked-up by a few minutes of kissing, Kurt can't imagine he'd survive actually having sex.

Blaine's eyes open, and Kurt smiles at him.

" _Kurt,_ ," Blaine whines again, but there's a spark of amusement in his eyes this time. "You're staring."

"I know," He replies, shifting onto his side so he has a free hand to rest on Blaine's waist, inching the hem of his shirt upwards to brush his fingers over Blaine's skin. "Let me."

Blaine hums, letting his eyes slip closed again, and Kurt takes the opportunity to watch the fleeting shade his eyelashes cast over his cheekbones. Blaine's stomach clenches where Kurt unconsciously lifts the fabric a little, and the sound of skin slipping over skin is so loud and so intimate in the quiet of the room that it makes Kurt blush and grin. All Kurt can think is, _I'm so happy right now. ___

__"You know," Blaine begins, startling Kurt out of his thoughts. His eyes are still firmly closed, but Kurt can see the flush forming on the tops of his cheeks. "There's nothing in the north-of-the-equator rule that says anything against taking our shirts off."_ _

__Kurt's breath hitches and Blaine must hear it because his eyes open and he smiles, abashed. "Too much?"_ _

__"No!" Kurt rushes to reassure, maybe a little too fast. He punctuates his outburst by fingering the soft cotton that's ridden up to the bottom of Blaine's ribs. "Not too much."_ _

__"Okay," Blaine whispers, and before Kurt knows what to do with himself, the fabric is ripped from his grip as Blaine sits up. He seems to take a breath - Kurt's about to tell him he doesn't have to, they can stop, cool off, but-_ _

__Blaine lifts his arms before Kurt can get the words out of his mouth. And then there he is, letting his shirt fall to the floor and looking like he doesn't know where to put his hands. Kurt stares up at him, transfixed by all the new skin there is to explore, before he gets his head into gear and tries to take his own shirt off without moving from his position. In his haste, he gets a little stuck somewhere around his shoulders and Blaine giggles, shuffling his way over on his knees._ _

__"I can help?" Blaine says quietly, like he's so unsure of himself. As if Kurt would ever say no to his boyfriend asking to undress him. He lifts his torso so Blaine can pull the shirt over his head, then falls back to the bed._ _

__"Come down here," Kurt says, pulling at Blaine's hands until they're side by side again, horizontal and _shirtless_. Blaine leans in, of course he does, a whine caught in the back of his throat that's muffled by Kurt's lips._ _

__This is the closest they've ever been, the closest Kurt thinks he's ever been to anyone. Their bare chests are almost pressed together and Blaine's leg hitches up over Kurt's, seemingly of its own accord, almost reaching Kurt's hip. Kurt feels so dizzy with it that he has to rest a hand on the side of Blaine's thigh for stability. For stability, he tells himself, despite the fact he's currently laying down._ _

__Their hips are kept firmly apart, but Kurt's hand on Blaine's leg is certainly breaching The Rule. Blaine doesn't say anything, doesn't protest, only pushes himself closer, cups Kurt's jaw and sucks at his bottom lip. They're connected everywhere, Blaine's foot hooked around Kurt's calf, his arm pulling Kurt around his waist, their lips slotted together. And then Kurt's suddenly very, very warm because he can feel Blaine hard and straining through his jeans, pushed against Kurt's thigh._ _

__It's not like neither of them has gotten hard fooling around with each other before, but usually it's barely acknowledged. They maybe laugh a little shyly and pull away, calm down with about a foot of space between them._ _

__This time, Kurt feels brave. Something about the glow in the room and Blaine's breath coming hot and heavy between kisses, makes Kurt shift forward to press his hips into Blaine's, just for a second. Blaine gasps so beautifully and arches his back in response, grinds against Kurt and pants out a tiny, " _Oh_."_ _

__Kurt's eyes pop open as he tears himself away, and he sees Blaine looking at him, his lips bitten-red and soft and his eyes wide and glassy. Kurt's stomach tightens, still very aware of where they're pressed together. He scoots back to ease the tension, but the movement creates just the slightest friction that Kurt has to bite his lip and Blaine ducks his head._ _

__"Too much?" Kurt asks, slowly releasing the grip he didn't realise he still had on Blaine's thigh._ _

__Blaine looks up again. "Probably."_ _

__Kurt stares at him, holding his gaze until he hears a car pull into the drive, sees headlights shining on his ceiling. Blaine groans, slumps onto his back and swallows heavily, just as Burt calls up, "I see your car in the driveway, Blaine. If you boys aren't dressed and presentable in 20 minutes for dinner, there'll be consequences."_ _

__Kurt laughs, used to his dad's empty threats by now. It got old around the fourth time Burt walked in on them making out in the kitchen when they forgot it was his day off._ _

__He shrugs his shirt back on, pulling at it in an effort to smooth out a few of the creases to no avail. He looks across at where Blaine is still spread out on the bed, and he can't resist resting his hand on Blaine's abdomen because, really, he did not get enough time to appreciate the lack of Blaine's shirt._ _

__"Kurt, if you want me not to make a fool of myself in front of your father, you're going to have to stop touching me."_ _

__He sounds like he's trying to be stern, but his voice hitches when Kurt dips his fingers lower, just brushing the waistband of his jeans. He leans down, withdraws his hand and murmurs, "I'll see you downstairs."_ _


End file.
